


墜落

by Alteredfreak



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Drug Use, Gang Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Power Bottom, Top!Brett Yang/Bottom!Eddy Chen, eddy keeps getting hurt I'M SORRY
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alteredfreak/pseuds/Alteredfreak
Summary: 一個瘋子和小狗的故事。內含暴力血腥。BE不逆。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 55
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

楊博堯脫下沾滿乾涸血漬的外套，丟到洗衣籃裡，換上室內拖鞋，男人邊走邊解開扣子。腳下一絆，像是踢到什麼，楊博堯扶了一下身旁的桌子，米白色的木頭染上暗紅的血，男人嘖了一聲，轉頭走進浴室。

等他出來，楊博堯關上門的瞬間感知到背後的冷風，他迅速矮下身，側身躲過攻擊，偷襲他的人穿著紅色的格子外套，下襬破了幾個洞，看起來像香菸燒得。

來人見一擊不成，手上的小刀轉了一圈，刺向楊博堯的面門，楊博堯下意識地閉上眼睛，往後直退，對方卻趁這個機會跑開，楊博堯反應過來，追了幾步，拉住殺手的外套下襬猛地往後扯，對方被迫暫停逃跑的企圖，回身撞上撲過來的楊博堯，他被攻勢猛烈的男人撞得倒在地上，帶倒幾張椅子，楊博堯的膝蓋狠狠地抵住殺手的喉嚨，擒住對方的手臂往後一拉。

“誰派你來的？”

“說！”

“咳咳咳咳……你、”男人的臉因為缺氧而漲紅，他用氣聲說道，“你這樣讓我怎麼說話？”

楊博堯微微放開力道，沉穩道，“別耍花招。”

“我……”殺手的氣管得到放鬆，他張開嘴，卻只傳出一連串咳嗽，胸膛劇烈起伏，唾沫星子在空中飛舞，楊博堯略皺著眉，上身下意識地往後閃避。男人忽然使腰力從地面彈起，抄起凳子格擋住楊博堯探過來的手，殺手以驚人的柔軟度閃過楊博堯的幾次攻勢，打鬥中，他不斷往門的方向撤退，一腳踢開擋在他與楊博堯之間的圓桌，男人回身踹門——

碰——

右腿中彈，殺手踉蹌著扶住門框，拖著他受傷的右腿往前奔逃，可惜這慢下的幾秒鐘已經足夠讓楊博堯跳過圓桌，朝他的後腦重擊。

眼前一片血霧，男人不甘心地伸出手往門外的方向探去，下一秒失去意識。

“麻煩。”楊博堯站在他的身後，看著對方小腿汩汩流血的槍傷，還有他鮮血模糊的後腦，男人不耐地彎腰，抄起對方完好的左腿，往浴室的方向拖。

楊博堯帶著一絲洩憤的心情，拿著水管往昏迷的人身上噴，混濁的血水在他的身下流淌，淺焦糖色的皮膚因為失血過多變得蒼白，豐厚的唇褪成淡紫色，楊博堯發呆了一陣子，才想起來關掉水龍頭。

水管往邊上一扔，楊博堯扒開男人身上沾黏的衣物，用一條大毛巾像擦狗一樣隨意擦乾他身上的水，直到對方乾爽為止，楊博堯本想用原來的方法把殺手拖回去，站著想了一下，楊博堯取來手銬，把男人的雙臂往後凹，銬在浴缸上的鐵環。

殺手以一個彆扭的姿勢窩在地上，頭倚著浴缸的邊緣，全身赤裸，楊博堯不含感情地掃視他的裸體，發現自己並不是很想給他穿上衣服。楊博堯站進淋浴間洗了今天的第二次澡，楊博堯擦著頭髮，瞥一眼失去意識的殺手，嘖了一聲。

陳韋丞從黑暗中醒來，奮力眨眼，只有四四方方的窗戶透進來的一點月光，他試圖站起身，卻被腿上的槍傷帶得踉蹌，手銬發出刺耳的金屬聲響，陳韋丞扯了幾下，手腕被勒出瘀血也動彈不得。他全身都很痛，很冷，尤其是後腦的傷口，陳韋丞扭頭蹭了一下肩膀，發現傷口還在緩慢流血，他啐了一口，實在沒想到自己會被一個看似毫無攻擊性的矮個子搞到這步田地，當初就不該接下這個任務。

陳韋丞看著那扇窗戶，思考著以自己的身型能不能通過，還有該怎麼逃脫這副手銬。他想著想著，全身不由自主地顫抖，他的雙臂被彎折到背後，無從抱住自己取暖，陳韋丞的意識逐漸迷離，他緊咬著下唇，試圖用疼痛讓自己清醒，舌尖嘗到血腥味，男人的腿甚至無法挪動，他暗自詛咒那個矮個子，不想讓他死卻不幫他處理槍傷，陳韋丞開始害怕自己得上敗血症，一個人死在這個無人知曉的浴室。

楊博堯睜開雙眼，起身後關掉即將響鈴的鬧鐘，他走進浴室，開始洗漱，看也不看一眼腳邊的俘虜，他用熱毛巾擦臉，取下眼鏡的模糊視線才飄向那人，他皺了皺眉，戴上眼鏡，覺得那傢伙有點不對勁，楊博堯蹲下身，摸了摸對方的額頭，滾燙。

“Fuck”楊博堯咒罵，他放下熱毛巾，先進臥室随便抓了衣服褲子，趁對方意識模糊的時候解開手銬幫他換上，楊博堯在要重新銬上時遲疑了一瞬，罵了幾聲髒話，彎腰像扛麻袋一樣把男人扛到肩上，轉移到客廳的沙發上。

楊博堯把男人重新銬在沙發上，翻箱倒櫃找出一盒不明日期的退燒藥，捏開對方緊閉的嘴，灌藥灌水，一氣呵成。楊博堯換上警服，回頭看一眼昏死的人，頓時後悔昨天沒往對方的眉心開一槍。

“小楊、小楊！”雙手按著槍袋，挺著一個啤酒肚的男人不耐地喊著，楊博堯抬頭望去，坐直上身，“黃Sir。”

“發什麼呆啊？剛才那個未成年做筆錄了嗎？”

“做了。”楊博堯看了一眼蹲在角落的黃毛青少年，回道。

“行，那你……”男人低頭翻了翻楊博堯桌上堆積的文件，“跟小張、對你們兩個，去忠孝街口支援，大貨車互撞，現場大概十幾個人。”

“Yes sir. ”

“楊哥，等我啦。”白白淨淨的小夥子，戴個警用鴨舌帽，亦步亦趨地跟在楊博堯身後，楊博堯跨上機車，他一個大步也跟著要坐上來。

“停。”男人仰頭嘆氣。

“怎麼了？”

“下來。”楊博堯平靜道。

“啊？哦。”菜鳥笨手笨腳地從後座下來，才剛坐上另一台機車，只見楊博堯已經發動機車揚長而去。

“楊哥！楊哥！等我啊！”

到了事故現場，楊博堯拿出警徽，跨過警戒線，先和幾個忠孝分局的警員打招呼，最後走到一個蹲在翻覆貨車前的警察問好，“分隊長。”

“嗯？”男人偏頭去看，上唇留了一撇鬍子，看起來有些吊兒郎當。

“小楊啊。”直起身，他拍了拍楊博堯的肩膀，沾滿車油的手在楊博堯乾淨的警服上流下明顯的汙痕，男人不由蹙眉，被對方很快捕捉了，“你還是老樣子，這麼怕髒就不要當警察。”

“沒有。”楊博堯低眉。

“調到龍安分局之後，怎麼樣？”

“黃隊長很照顧我。”

“嗯，他和你舅舅是老朋友了。不照顧你照顧誰呢。”

楊博堯和眼前的男人不鹹不淡地聊了幾句近況，話題很快轉到眼前的車禍。A市大雨接連下了幾天，一台轎車打滑撞到另一個車道的貨櫃車，引發連環車禍，轎車司機和其後座的乘客當場死亡，其餘六人或輕傷重傷，已經送往醫院，現在在做現場目擊者的筆錄。

“單純的車禍，筆錄做一做就可以收工了。”瘦高的警察輕鬆道，他拿起腰間的對講機說了幾句話，轉頭問楊博堯。

“晚上要不要一起喝酒？你嫂子做了一桌下酒菜。”

“好……不了。”楊博堯忽然想起鎖在他家客廳的麻煩，擺手拒絕。

“到底是好還是不好？”

“抱歉林哥，今天局裡還有點事。改天我請你喝酒吧。”

“嘖，”林昌益抹了一把頭髮，嘆氣，“自從那件事過後，能一起喝酒的人越來越少了。”

“林哥……”楊博堯的眼裡閃爍著警笛的紅光，他抿起嘴角，和眼前的男人一樣，想起了同一件事。

“算了，你回去吧。免得黃明那傢伙又抱怨我搶人了。”

“Yes sir. ”楊博堯行了一個歪扭的軍禮，男人笑罵著踢了他一腳，“快滾。”

楊博堯和同事們打完招呼，轉身跨上機車，忘了戴上安全帽就啟動機車，猛地煞車，楊博堯暗罵一聲，停下來戴好頭盔，耳邊傳來咋呼的聲音。

“楊哥！你怎麼又不等我！”

他們並行著往龍安派出所騎，夏日悶熱的空氣讓楊博堯直流汗，身邊的新警一路抱怨著楊博堯的冷淡，像機關槍似地停不下嘴，楊博堯開始默念警察守則讓自己靜心，不至於拔出手槍把對方斃了，他不知何時已經停下默念守則，“槍傷……”

“什麼槍傷？”

“楊哥你中彈了？”

“沒什麼。”楊博堯立刻閉上嘴。

對方見撬不動楊博堯這個鋸嘴葫蘆，重新開始自說自話，“楊哥你別這麼害羞嘛……中彈也不是什麼丟臉的事，我在警校就因為流彈受傷過，其實也沒那麼難處理……只要……然後……休養個幾個月就沒事啦……”

“什麼？”楊博堯一直默默聽著對方說要怎麼處理，畢竟他自己沒受過槍傷，實在缺乏這方面的知識，直到聽見槍傷要休養幾個月，忍不住反問道。

“楊哥你嚇我一跳！當然要休養幾個月啦，那可是槍傷哎，沒休息好後遺症很嚴重的……想當初我就因為這樣逃過了測試哈哈哈，雖然還是要補測啦……”

操。楊博堯猛轉把手，排氣管沖出一陣尾氣，加速遠離。他不用知道太多，那傢伙只要活到他問出答案就好，死活與他無關。

楊博堯打開燈，放下鑰匙，把外套掛好，他走近沙發，男人從沙發上滾下來，狼狽地歪在地上，手腕拉得很高，沙發上有一個明顯的人型凹陷，看來是他的汗水浸濕的。

“喂。”

“醒醒。”楊博堯喊了幾聲，見對方緊閉雙眼，毫無醒覺的跡象，楊博堯從桌上拿起冷水壺，往男人臉上一潑。

“咳！咳、咳……”陳韋丞被水潑醒，他打了個冷顫，劇烈地咳嗽，牽動他身上的傷口，陳韋丞蜷縮著蹲在沙發的一角，把臉埋在柔軟的布料上，他被高燒燒得不太清醒。

“醒了就回答我的問題。”楊博堯坐在他的對面，不耐地說道。

“誰派你來的？”

“咳、咳……哈、”陳韋丞舔了舔乾燥的唇角，他深吸了幾口氣，“你不是早就有答案了嗎？”

“回答我的問題！”楊博堯踹了一腳沙發，陳韋丞被帶得無法維持現在的姿勢，受傷的腿蹭到粗糙的地板，他痛得臉色發白。

“你殺了我吧。”

“殺了我。”陳韋丞重覆道，他又咳了一聲，“殺了我！”

楊博堯站起來，抓著陳韋丞凌亂的頭髮，把他的臉抬起來，男人離得很近，他捏住陳韋丞的下顎，沉聲道，“你以為我不想嗎？”

“把你的脖子扭斷，像殺死一隻螞蟻一樣容易。”

“少廢話。”陳韋丞深知失敗的殺手只有一個命運，還不如死在目標的手上。

“我沒有虐待俘虜的習慣。”楊博堯丟下一句話，背對著陳韋丞離開。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這章陳艾迪的戲份好少……我發誓Breddy下一章會有實質的發展！

02  
“Giant，”楊博堯從抽屜拿出正在震動的一次性手機，“查到了嗎？”

“他的假證是在黑市買到的，這個身份三個月前登錄在Asexual這個酒吧，他在那裡工作，服務生。”

楊博堯在紙上寫下Asexual bar，猶豫了一下拼字，“然後呢？”

“我去問過那裡的人，他除了是大學畢業之外，沒什麼奇怪的地方，每週三固定休假。”

“知道了。”楊博堯正要掛電話。

“等等。”

“怎麼？”

“你很久沒回來了，二哥在找你。”對方欲言又止。

“跟他說我會主動找他。”

“Yang——”

陳韋丞被一陣香氣逼醒，他慢慢睜開眼睛，只見楊博堯坐在他的對面，手上端著外賣盒子，吃得鼻間冒汗。

“怎麼？”楊博堯注意到他的視線，揚了揚手中的食物，“想吃？”

“在你說實話之前，沒飯吃。”

陳韋丞撇開臉，他已經超過兩天沒進食，磨人的胃病開始找上他，豆大的汗珠從他的額角一滴一滴滑落，陳韋丞閉上眼睛，試圖遠離殘缺的現實。

“別想死。”楊博堯丟一個鐵碗在他面前，把他多點的中式外賣倒進去，“吃。”

陳韋丞猶豫了，他並不是對飢餓或是胃病屈服，而是眼前的中式外賣是他最愛的食物，該死的，該死的炒飯。

“你知道你現在像什麼嗎？”楊博堯開始收拾垃圾，走過陳韋丞時，忍不住嘲諷，“像一條狗。”

陳韋丞的臉扭曲了一瞬，停下進食，他用盡最大的力氣撞向楊博堯，並未設防的男人被他撞得往地上倒，陳韋丞用完好的左膝狠狠地壓住對方的胃部，楊博堯差點吐出來。他的脾氣瞬間被激起，男人輕鬆地掀開很明顯在裝腔作勢的陳韋丞，陳韋丞倒向沙發，手銬發出刺耳的聲響，楊博堯踩上他的背部，單手掐住陳韋丞的後頸，俘虜奮力地掙扎，可惜他即使在健康時也不是楊博堯的對手，更何況是重傷的狀態。

“Son of a bitch……放、放開……”

“我知道你想找死，但最好別讓我不痛快。”

“滾、滾開……”陳韋丞覺得自己肺部的空氣所剩無幾，臉漲得通紅，眼看著就要窒息，他被箝制的後頸突然被放開了。

“我說過，我不會讓你死。”

陳韋丞被迫吞下退燒藥和一杯水，被楊博堯粗暴的灌食嗆得淚流滿面，水流得到處都是，楊博堯盤腿坐在他正前方，手上拿著一張證件來回擺弄。

“Ben……”楊博堯念著證件上的名字，挑眉，“你的真名？”

“哈。”陳韋丞嗤笑。

“嗯，我想也是。”

“So，Eddy，你準備好回答我的問題了嗎？”

陳韋丞微不可察地瑟縮了一下，男人是怎麼知道他的真名的？他連組織的人都不曾告訴。

“好奇嗎？”楊博堯觀察著對方臉上的表情，提議道，“不如我們來玩個遊戲，你回答我的問題，我就告訴你我是怎麼知道的。”

“我不會回答你的。”陳韋丞嘶啞著說道。

“你知道我有的是辦法讓你開口吧？”楊博堯逐漸喪失耐心，他看了一眼時鐘，回頭和陳韋丞對視。

“你是想自己說，還是我讓你說。”

“我不會說……”陳韋丞看著男人從抽屜裡拿出一個醫療盒，裡面是三隻細小的針管，楊博堯取出其中一隻，“你想試試嗎？”

陳韋丞把顫抖的手指藏在沙發的靠枕下，他反射性地看向自己的左手小臂，彷彿看到密密麻麻的針孔，陳韋丞搖搖頭，再往小臂看去已經是正常的皮肉，他咬住口腔內側的皮肉，直到嘗到一絲鐵鏽味。

“我不會說的。”

出乎意料地，楊博堯把針管放回去，他嘆了一口氣，鬆開襯衫最上面的兩顆釦子，“今天就到這裡吧，我累了。”

陳韋丞略帶驚訝地抬頭，只見男人緩步走近他，細碎的髮垂在額前，波瀾不驚的眼神隔著鏡片與陳韋丞碰撞，“如果你再這麼不配合，我會考慮。”

楊博堯穿著整齊的睡衣，仰面躺在床上，看著搖晃的燈光，試圖釐清自己為什麼在看到陳韋丞的反應之後，不是趁勝追擊，相反地竟然退縮了。這是不可能會出現在他工作狀態的抉擇。

或許……

楊博堯想起陳韋丞彎下他驕傲的脊柱，屈辱的樣子，嘴角不由自主地勾起，或許，是陳韋丞像條狗似地垂死掙扎，讓他想起了一些值得懷念的過去。

陳韋丞曲起身體，艱難地讓他受傷的右腿得到舒緩，男人把頭埋進棉質的布料，蹭掉嘴角殘留的汁水，陳韋丞身上這件上衣是楊博堯昨天給他換上的，下襬太短，陳韋丞的腹部被迫裸露在外，他對著那塊皮膚狠狠地咒罵了一通奸詐的矮個子男人。直到心氣稍微平復之後，陳韋丞開始思考如何逃脫任人魚肉的困境。

首先，陳韋丞隸屬的組織並不會給殺手完整的目標檔案，僅提供目標的照片和基本資料，他只要確定不殺錯人即可。不過，陳韋丞的個性使然，他向來在動手之前都會進行目標的身家調查。然而根據剛才的交鋒，陳韋丞發現自己對楊博堯的了解遠不如他對自己的。

何況他現在受制於人，楊博堯要把他查個底朝天，不過是時間問題。陳韋丞在絕對劣勢的囹圄中，骨子裡的好勝心不可避免地被激起了，置之死地而後生，陳韋丞絕不能輕易認輸。

“你——”

楊博堯繫上槍帶，抬眉望去，他的俘虜撐起上身朝他看來，男人臉色蒼白，下唇印著深深的齒印，他舔了舔唇，聲音低得像是在說服自己，呢喃道，“我需要抗生素。”

“怎麼？”楊博堯好整以暇地穿上外套，餘光瞥見陳韋丞側過臉，耳朵浮上一層紅，“又不想死了？”

陳韋丞不再開口，緩慢地轉過身，背對著楊博堯，男人看著那件他前幾天剛洗好的上衣，彆扭地套在陳韋丞身上，露出一截麥色的腰，楊博堯挑眉，興味盎然地提出一個要求。

陳韋丞想都沒想，直接拒絕了。

可惜，他現在是楊博堯的所有物。

“楊哥。”王靖拿著一個文件夾，放到楊博堯的桌前，男人看著電腦螢幕，頭也不抬，對方自顧自地接下話，“還記得昨天忠孝街口的車禍嗎？今天上午報告出來了，看來不是簡單的意外。”

“那個轎車司機的輪胎沒有打滑的跡象，他可能是蓄意撞向尾號847的貨車，可惜現場找不到轎車的黑盒子。”

“動機查出來了嗎？”

“沒有。目前這個案子還在忠孝分局那裡，不過聽隊長說，這場車禍可能牽涉黑幫的利益鬥爭，和前陣子鬧得沸沸揚揚的A大學生分屍案有關。”

“你跟我說這些做什麼？”楊博堯總算抬起頭，菜鳥的雙眼放光，肉眼可見地興奮，楊博堯忽然有種不詳的預感，“黃sir說忠孝分局借調警力，他派我們兩個去支援！”

“我？”楊博堯右手轉著圓珠筆，沉吟，沒注意到白目的同事越挨越近，“楊哥！你怎麼在看項圈，你家裡有養狗啊？”

“算是吧。”楊博堯平靜地關掉網頁，拿起桌上的警帽，扔給王靖一串鑰匙，“你開車。”

“林sir。”楊博堯摘下帽子，端正地行了一個禮，311會議室裡，林昌益坐在主位的右下首，看見楊博堯過來，招了招手，“小楊。”

“這次可不是我主動要求的，黃明一聽到調警力，立刻讓你過來了。”

“查案，在哪裡都是一樣的。”

“嗯，你這個覺悟不錯。小王，好好跟博堯學習。他可是，身經百戰啊。”瘦高的分隊長意有所指地拍了拍王靖的肩膀，楊博堯謙卑地低下頭，望著今早擦亮的皮鞋，有些厭煩。

“Yes sir.”青年挺起腰桿，朝氣蓬勃地行禮，仰慕地看向身邊的楊博堯，對方卻直直地看著地板，不到三十的年紀，腰背卻彷彿被巨大的陰影壓得彎折。

忠孝街口連環追撞案的調查權目前從忠孝分局移轉到中央警政署，由兩名高級警司負責，忠孝和龍安分局派出警力協助調查，今天的會議主要是介紹特殊小組的成員，讓他們今後配合調查，楊博堯和王靖不是核心成員，看著刑警報告案件PPT，做點筆記，不到三十分鐘就散會了。

“楊哥，我們就這麼走了沒關係嗎？”王靖遲疑地回頭看向還聚在一起的特殊小組，拉著楊博堯的袖子。

“你還想怎樣？”楊博堯開始思考一會兒要訂哪家外賣，Mrs. Huang？昨天才吃過，換一家。臭臭鍋？太奢侈了點。

“不是，我們不是該去調查、至少找線人了解這樁車禍怎麼跟幫派利益有關啊。”

“你想越級干涉？這是特殊小組的工作，我們——”楊博堯看了一眼手錶，“三點左右去醫院找傷患做筆錄。”

“可是他們不都陷入昏迷嗎？怎麼做筆錄啊——楊哥！楊哥等等我啊。”

-tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 楊哥的故事可多了……


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我也太努力更新了吧，好久沒有這種狀態。希望大家可以comment跟我互動嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚。

“你要自己打，還是我幫你？”

“——我自己來。”

陳韋丞接過楊博堯遞來的藥袋，他不知道楊博堯是怎麼拿到需要醫生處方箋的藥品。不過目前為止，楊博堯在陳韋丞面前幾乎是無所不能，這也是他不明白楊博堯這種男人為什麼還需要朝九晚五地工作，甚至不是刑警，當個領著死薪水的基層警察。

陳韋丞收回思緒，打開潔白的藥袋，上頭並沒有書寫任何可供辨認的字樣，甚至連藥局的名稱也是空白，陳韋丞取出裡面裝著的幾隻針管和透明的藥劑，被手銬禁錮的手腕只能做最基本的動作，陳韋丞曲起手臂，發現如果戴著手銬，他根本無法自行注射。

男人不死心地試了幾次，險些把尖利的針戳進上臂，陳韋丞咬著牙，額頭冒出幾顆冷汗，在第五次嘗試失敗後，他挫敗地低吼一聲。

房子的主人端著一杯溫水，慢吞吞地坐上沙發，和陳韋丞不過十公分左右的距離，他喝著水，一面看著用慣刀槍的殺手和小小的針管鬥爭，竟有一絲愜意。

“給我。”楊博堯在不到一週的相處時間，已經摸透了眼前人的性格，死倔且嘴硬，不會輕易服軟，除非他另有所圖。因此楊博堯並不是丟出提議，而是直接提供解方。

何況，楊博堯早知道陳韋丞不可能自己注射，他只是單純想看對方儘管知道結果會狠狠墜落，卻還是不肯放開手中的荊棘，狼狽不堪而鮮血淋漓的樣子。

這是楊博堯工作之外的小小樂趣。

陳韋丞遲疑地放下針管，扭頭不去看楊博堯，對方十分嫻熟地將透明的藥劑吸進針筒，擠出殘留的空氣，拍紅陳韋丞的小臂，快速找到血管，果斷地注射。

陳韋丞感受到針尖的刺痛，他輕輕握住拳頭，呼吸急促了一瞬，他強迫自己平復下來，偽裝成只是不願意被楊博堯任意擺弄的反抗。

“好了。”

陳韋丞差點脫口而出道謝的話語，他梗著脖子，倔強地不去看正在收拾殘局的楊博堯，男人將藥袋放進陳韋丞搆不到的櫃子裡，他轉身走進臥室，帶著一個快遞箱出來。

“輪到你幫我了。”楊博堯搖了搖箱子，勾起嘴角，“猜猜看裡面是什麼。”

“不說話？”

“那直接戴上吧。”

一個皮革的項圈，鑲著一圈銀色的鉚釘，拿在手裡頗有份量，楊博堯特意挑的，商品說明寫著「大型犬專用」。楊博堯從陳韋丞發燒的那天起，就想給殺手的脖子上套點什麼，男人的脖子很漂亮，喉結的骨骼凸出，兩側的肌肉顯得纖長有力。

項圈取代手銬，陳韋丞不再處處受制於楊博堯，對一個迫切想逃跑的俘虜而言，是個划算的買賣，也是個難得的機會，他幾乎以為這是楊博堯設下的陷阱。

“——為什麼？”陳韋丞費解，他越發看不懂楊博堯究竟想在他身上得到什麼，對楊博堯而言，陳韋丞不過是一個微乎其微的角色，即使他曾經對楊博堯的生命造成威脅，現在的陳韋丞根本毫無還手的餘地，是可以隨意拋掉的棄子，陳韋丞和原組織之間微弱的聯繫，並不足以支撐楊博堯在他身上加諸心力的論據。

陳韋丞的大腦高速運轉著，試圖找出一個答案，楊博堯種種毫無意義行徑的原因。

楊博堯嘆了一口氣，取下眼鏡，輕按痠澀的眼角，戴回眼鏡，淡淡地說道，“我想看。”

陳韋丞垂下緊繃的肩膀，眼睛盯著楊博堯手指的動作，男人解開項圈額外加固的扣環，先把項圈放到一邊，慢條斯理地取出口袋裡的鑰匙，看也不看陳韋丞一眼，陳韋丞頓時被激怒了，很明顯地，楊博堯根本不認為他會趁這個機會發難，或者，他認為陳韋丞不構成威脅。

陳韋丞坐起身，繃緊全身的肌肉，他看著楊博堯的手越來越近，越來越近，陳韋丞死死盯著對方骨節分明的十指，幾乎要觸到冰涼的手銬，在那一瞬間，陳韋丞發現自己使不上勁，他的肌肉緩慢地鬆弛下來，他的眼前逐漸模糊，陳韋丞感受到男人取下手銬，他動了動手指，想要抓住什麼，卻只是扯掉楊博堯襯衫上的一顆釦子。

男人的手指溫熱，托著陳韋丞的脖子，十指纖細卻有力，柔軟的皮革環住男人敏感的皮膚，穿過金屬釦環，楊博堯一寸一寸收緊皮革，陳韋丞急促地喘息，大腦逐漸窒澀，他用盡最後的力氣轉過臉，在沉重的眼皮徹底下落的瞬間——

咔噠。陳韋丞再次成為楊博堯的俘虜。

瘋子。陳韋丞昏沉地想著，楊博堯是個徹頭徹尾的瘋子。

瘋子被上司罵了。

楊博堯值完晚班，回到家不到三十分鐘，順路買回來的飯盒還沒打開，接到一通電話，對方劈頭蓋臉地大罵他一通，楊博堯在對方接連的髒字間隙中猜出原因，他蓋上飯盒，放到茶几上。穿上脫下不久還殘存著他的體溫的外套，楊博堯關門前回頭看了一眼，陳韋丞像個嬰兒似地環抱著自己，臉枕著楊博堯的毯子，張著嘴，坦然地睡著。

男人鎖上門，平靜地想著，排除陳韋丞不等門這件事，他倒是很適合當一隻寵物。

“這個報告是你寫的？”

“是的。”楊博堯低著頭，躲開黃明四處飛濺的唾沫星子。

“他媽的！你當警察第幾年了？還會犯這種低級錯誤！你寫得什麼？建議上級重新調查A大學生分屍案，編號A42的證物和嫌疑人可能有間接相關……他們都曾經在Lady KTV擔任服務生……”

“你他媽還想不想當警察了！操你媽逼……”

楊博堯抬起頭，眼底閃過一絲難以覺察的殺意，他沉聲道，“黃sir，這是我從警校畢業的五年，也是當警察的第五年。就是因為我太明白警察的職責是什麼，才會寫這份報告。”

“忠孝街口連環追撞案，種種證據都顯示和兩年前的分屍案有關，當時我和殉職的陳警官從KTV找到A42證物，卻在上交的過程中收到無端的損壞。我相信黃Sir是知道的。我們因為這個錯誤，最後無法將嫌疑人定罪。”

“我不會再犯錯誤，我也不能再犯錯誤。”

警察局長看著年輕的男人彎下腰，深深地鞠躬，制服因為通宵而不再平整，“請您相信我。”

黃明嘆了一口氣，重重地放下文件夾，風吹過那一頁頁被翻得捲邊的紙張，靜靜地躺在楊博堯眼前。

“格式不對，重寫！”

楊博堯走出電梯，超過二十四小時沒睡覺，他的大腦幾乎停止運轉，男人提著一袋速食，不知道陳韋丞有沒有吃掉他昨天留下的食物。

男人把鑰匙插進鎖孔，轉動，他低著頭，門推開一條縫，楊博堯注意到地上的陰影，不對。

楊博堯鬆開超商的袋子，手按在腰後的手槍上，猛地踹門——

“Easy, ”一個體格健碩，高大的男人坐在客廳的沙發上，左手把玩著一把瑞士軍刀，他朝著楊博堯微笑，咧開的嘴露出他缺失門牙的前排牙齒。

“好久不見。”

“YANG. ”

“我不記得有邀請你。”楊博堯謹慎地往前兩步，他瞟了一眼沙發的後方，沒有。

“老朋友，敘敘舊。”男人收刀，翹起二郎腿，抱著雙臂。

“你在找什麼？”楊博堯沒有回答。

“他嗎？”不速之客用刀尖指了指楊博堯身後，笑得不懷好意，他舔了舔本該有門牙的空洞，眼神轉為陰狠。

“我還挺驚訝的，你不像是會養寵物的人。”

“還是這麼兇的狗。”

“R，廢話少說。”另一個聲音從楊博堯身後傳來，他迅速側身，槍指著對方，第二個人手上拽著粗重的鐵鏈，鐵鏈的尾端繫著一個人。

“你他媽——”楊博堯看到對方的臉，不禁爆了粗口。

“我很抱歉。”男人舉起雙手，眼神透露著歉意，楊博堯並不買帳，Giant是唯一知道他住處的人，也是他在組織唯一信任的對接人，楊博堯還是太天真了。

因為接近兩米的男人的動作，他手上拽著的鐵鏈縮短，鏈子上栓著的人被帶得往前撲在男人的腳邊，他的雙手被縛，嘴上貼著膠布，陳韋丞的頭髮凌亂，他閉上眼睛，感到前所未有的屈辱。

“狗會亂咬人。建議你還是封住他的嘴。”R從沙發上起身，經過楊博堯，停在陳韋丞面前，黑亮的靴子踩上他的臉，男人端詳著陳韋丞的臉，忽然開口，“我們來傳話。二哥想知道你，現在在為誰做事。”

“為什麼躲他？”男人收起腳，蹲下身，銳利的軍刀貼著陳韋丞腫脹的臉頰，變換著角度，最後在項圈的上方停留。

“我會和二哥說清楚。”楊博堯聽到自己的聲音，彷彿經過壓縮處理，在空罐头裡迴盪。

“嗯。”R示意在一旁站樁的男人遞給楊博堯一張紙，對方接過，LAYDY KTV 週一晚上十點，男人收回紙條，點燃打火機將之燒成灰燼。

“再——不對，我們還是別見了。”男人站起身，示意另一個人跟上，轉身要走。

“等等，”楊博堯說道，“你可以走，他留下。”

“不懂得護主的狗，還是我替你處理了吧。”

“唔嗯……”陳韋丞被拖得被迫膝行，因為雙臂受縛，他只能用下巴支撐自己的重量，臉上到處都是撕裂傷，陳韋丞尚未痊癒的右腿幾乎無法挪動。男人看著他掙扎的模樣，似乎更加興奮了，靴子踩住他包著紗布的小腿，看樣子是想踩斷他的腿骨，陳韋丞痛得蜷縮，骨骼和肌肉發出刺耳的摩擦擠壓聲，男人咬緊牙關，他猛地咬破舌尖，鐵鏽味很快充斥他的口腔。

腿上的壓力在一瞬間消失了，陳韋丞艱難地抬起頭，高大的男人像一座塔似地傾倒，眉心之間出現一個血洞，他瞪圓雙眼，缺失的門牙有種不合時宜的滑稽，男人緩慢地滑向地面，朝陳韋丞的方向倒下，鮮血在他的臉上濺開，陳韋丞閉上眼睛，大口喘息，唾液浸濕緊黏的膠布。

“滾。”楊博堯瞥了一眼僵住的男人，對方回神後還試圖接近楊博堯，“YANG，對不起……我是被逼的……”

“別讓我再說一遍，滾。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章，召喚我的第二人格。小黃司機😆


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NC17 NSFW 艾迪瘋狂被虐警告
> 
> 充斥著鮮血和佔有欲的性愛，很多傷口和更多的疼痛。簡言之，瘋子和小狗的性愛，很髒。
> 
> 以上能接受再往下，不要罵我555

“唔……”

楊博堯把逐漸冰涼的屍體從陳韋丞身上移開，男人臉上的血塊被他的冷汗洇開，深紅色的血珠一顆一顆滑落，浸濕脖頸中央的項圈。纖長的手指覆上血跡斑駁的面頰，溫熱的血，微涼的汗，陳韋丞怔怔地望著他，楊博堯靜止了一瞬，撕下已不再緊覆的膠布，露出陳韋丞撕裂的嘴角，充血腫脹的唇。

陳韋丞跪坐著，楊博堯取下連著項圈的沉重鐵鏈，落到地上，發出哐噹地巨響，陳韋丞低著頭，餘光看見楊博堯關上半敞的門，死去的人倒在陳韋丞的腳邊，他呆呆地坐著，彷彿真正成為一隻稱職的寵物，等待著主人收拾殘局後為他清洗。

“他……死了？”陳韋丞問了一句廢話，屍體眉心間的血洞似乎在嘲笑他無謂的提問，不過陳韋丞只是單純想打破此刻凝結的空氣。

“死了。”楊博堯洗了手，仔細地擦乾指縫間殘留的水，男人一步一步走到陳韋丞面前，蹲下，端詳著對方的表情。

“你想跟他走嗎？”

陳韋丞挑起一側的眉毛，他覺得楊博堯和平常不太一樣，殺一個人、殺兩個人，於楊博堯而言，如他所說的，像掐死螞蟻一般容易。但為什麼，他的眼睛裡閃爍著別樣的情緒，是興奮？後悔？

“不。”陳韋丞搖頭。

楊博堯似乎也在觀察著陳韋丞，他們像兩隻彼此試探的野獸，楊博堯看了一會陳韋丞，把滑落的眼鏡推回去，抿起嘴角。

“為什麼？”男人伸出右手，覆上野獸紅腫的唇，掐住他的下顎，強迫他打開口腔，露出更深的紅色，傾向陳韋丞，眼睛掃過他自己咬破的舌尖、不整齊的牙齒、光滑的舌面，彷彿在檢查他的健康狀態。

喉結滾動，野獸艱難地吞嚥著口水，“不想。”

“嗯。”楊博堯滿意地收回手，手掌滑落至對方的脖頸，插進項圈和皮膚的空隙，五指張開圈住陳韋丞的脖子，左手托住他的臀部。第一次，將他的小狗抱進懷裡，如果這可以稱之為一個擁抱的話。

陳韋丞被迫岔開雙腿，夾著男人的後腰，全身頓時一空，他還沒來得及害怕自己會從楊博堯懷裡掉到地上，下一秒後背觸到柔軟的布料，是他在這個空間裡半個月以來最熟悉的地方。

楊博堯沒有解開他手腕的束縛，不知道是忘記還是刻意，陳韋丞的手穿過男人的脖子，被動地將他套進雙臂的圈套中。楊博堯的手撥開他被汗水濡濕的髮，冰涼的唇落在陳韋丞綻開的眼角，舔去血珠，他的吻很輕，呼吸卻深重，楊博堯就這樣一下一下地吻過野獸臉上的每一個傷口，最後，移到那塊最深的紅色。

“唔……”陳韋丞很想否認他想像過楊博堯的親吻，但這確是他無數論證中的其中一個。楊博堯的吻和他想像得很不同，楊博堯喜歡舔他的門牙，吸吮他的舌頭，男人的舌頭很有力，穿過他高熱的口腔，奪走他的每一次呼吸。陳韋丞揚起頭，脖子仍被緊緊地圈住，他哮喘似地大口呼吸，唾液從兩人相接的唇邊流下。楊博堯忽然咬破陳韋丞不再流血的舌尖，吞下他不滿的哼聲。他們在濕黏的親吻中傳遞著鮮血，疼痛而熱烈，陳韋丞感受到男人炙熱的胸膛、沉重的身體，透過緊貼的上身傳遞到他同樣滾燙的心臟，楊博堯的心跳、陳韋丞的心跳。

“為什麼？”

楊博堯撕開浸透陳韋丞味道的，他自己的上衣，露出陳韋丞橫亙著深淺疤痕的身體，並不結實的腹部，和快速起伏的胸膛。楊博堯慢慢地覆蓋上他的氣味，鼻間環繞著陳韋丞的味道，融合汗水、洗衣精、鮮血、唾液和疼痛，最大閾值的疼痛。纖細的手指纏上蜷曲的、濃密的腹毛，勾出他濕黏的叫聲，粗重的喘息，叫著他的名字，楊博堯的名字，“啊、啊……楊……”

“為什麼？”

“Fuck——”陳韋丞一口咬住壓著他的男人，犬齒深深地陷進肩膀的皮肉，舌頭嘗到鹹澀的味道，楊博堯快速地套弄脹大的陰莖，拇指擦過肉紅的冠頭，堵住噴薄的精口，左手摩挲著他缺乏關照的囊袋，陳韋丞蹬著腿，挺起胯部，渴望更多的觸碰、更重的撞擊。男人粗糙的褲頭不斷摩擦著他敏感的陰部，陳韋丞幾乎想推開他，唇齒卻更緊地貼在一起，伸出舌頭，擦過楊博堯閉合的唇，男人空出一隻手捧住他的，唇分，陳韋丞再一次得到他渴望的，更深的親吻。

陳韋丞張開腿，讓楊博堯的手可以觸到任何他想要的地方，精口滲出汩汩前液，濡溼他蜷曲的陰毛，陳韋丞的呼吸越發急促，他深深地吸氣，在男人的身下擺動腰部，硬挺的肉莖快速摩擦楊博堯的下腹，他整齊的褲腰，陳韋丞的臀部被沙發的布料蹭得發紅，他的十指緊抓著抱枕的邊角，濺出的精液順著他的腹毛流進股縫，浸濕身下的沙發。

“Brett……Fuck, Fuck……”陳韋丞的臉被汗水和鮮血攪得一塌糊塗，傷口被汗水刺激，露出晶亮的粉紅，他的右腿被高高抬起，鮮血浸透潔白的紗布，楊博堯伏下身，親吻他麥色的腰部，牙齒勾住陳韋丞的腹毛，舌頭沾上幾滴他的精液，陳韋丞從鬆開的繩子中解放他的雙手，捧住楊博堯溫熱的臉，急切地含住男人的唇，尖利的齒劃破對方的下唇。

“為什麼？”

“Fuck me.”

靈活的手指插進幽深的股縫，順著優美的圓弧陷進緊閉的肛口，乳白的精液混著深紅的鮮血納入一張一縮的肉環，中指挾著乳白的漿液破開緊澀的小口，觸及高熱的腸壁，纖長的骨骼被柔軟的內壁擠壓著，侵入者按壓並尋找著凸起的點。

陳韋丞趴伏著，臀部高高翹起，雙腿向外岔分，他咬著下唇，將從喉間逃逸的呻吟吞進腹中。他面對著楊博堯不久前殺死的男人，那個人或許和楊博堯熟識，他們隸屬同一個組織，楊博堯的槍法很準，碰——陳韋丞顫抖了一下，他盯著男人圓睜的雙眼，逐漸升溫的大腦被楊博堯的兩根手指攪得一塌糊塗。

他的思緒被一個叫楊博堯的瘋子塞滿，再無餘地。

楊博堯抽出濕黏的手指，解開齊整的褲頭，脹大的陰莖貼上他光裸的臀部，將臀丘的軟肉往兩側撥開，寬大的柱頭沿著濕滑的精液往深紅的凹處滑動，男人的性器插進狹小的肛穴，一寸一寸往裡填塞，破開緊閉的腸肉。強烈的異物感從陳韋丞的脊柱往上攀爬，他的膝蓋微微顫抖，手臂艱難地往前挪，緊咬著牙，呻吟從齒縫脫逃，感覺到陰莖最粗的部分已經插進他的體內，楊博堯的手指鐵鉗似地禁錮住他的腰，陳韋丞緊澀的內壁被碩大的陰莖填滿，在這一刻，他忽然意識到他們是真的在做愛。

“啊——楊、不要、我不想……放開、嗯、嗯——”

——為什麼？

陳韋丞開始掙扎，他用力地抓著身下的布料，試圖從楊博堯身下逃離，男人的喘息愈加粗重，無視陳韋丞徒勞的舉措，高熱且緊窒的肉穴包裹著敏感的柱身，他的眼鏡因為汗水滑落至鼻中，男人開始擺動腰部，加快穿刺的速度，從陳韋丞身上獲取更多更強烈的快感。男人的胯骨因為猛烈的撞擊不斷碰上對方柔軟的臀部，承受的人被撞得位移，粗長的肉刃插得極深劈開男人柔嫩的內壁，透明的前列腺液從深處淌出，讓抽插更順利。陳韋丞恍惚地摸著他柔軟鬆弛的下腹，幻想著楊博堯的陰莖破開他的腹部，將他撕裂。

——為什麼？

——為什麼被解開手銬之後不逃跑？

陳韋丞瀕臨窒息，他的鼻子該死的塞住了，合不上嘴，唾液不斷分泌，汗水滑入他因為疼痛和快感而半閉的眼睛，身上的傷處因為劇烈的交合綻開，陳韋丞痛得大叫，緊握的拳頭重重地捶打沙發。楊博堯卻彷彿更加興奮，抓住他腦後的頭髮，讓陳韋丞被迫轉頭面對著他，楊博堯咬住他的咽喉，幾乎撕下一塊皮肉，留下他完整的齒印，再給傷痕纍纍的陳韋丞一個濃重鐵鏽味的深吻。

楊博堯親手套上的項圈已然看不出原色，柔軟敏感的肌膚因為過度摩擦而紅腫發亮。陳韋丞的臉上幾乎找不到一處完好的皮膚，所有的傷都是因為楊博堯而受。

楊博堯低喘著，手臂勒住陳韋丞滾燙的腰，往自己的方向拖，他毫無章法地挺動胯部，撕咬著陳韋丞冰涼的耳垂、後頸、他身上尚未印上楊博堯記號的每一處肌理。

陳韋丞的胸膛像壞掉的鼓風機，毫無節奏地起伏，楊博堯還在幹他，像要殺死陳韋丞似地幹他。楊博堯的大腦在即將觸及高點時無比地冷靜，他掐住陳韋丞的哭喊。或許他早該這麼做了，在陳韋丞闖進他的世界的那一個夜晚，楊博堯就該折斷他的四肢，像要殺死陳韋丞似地操他，讓陳韋丞永遠屬於自己。

陳韋丞的陰莖前所未有地高挺著，哭喊著高潮，手臂死死地攀附著楊博堯，全身的毛孔大張，他弓起腰背，脫力地倒在楊博堯懷裡，陳韋丞的下腹痙攣著，雙腿和楊博堯緊緊交纏，汗水將他們緊貼的肌膚沾附，陳韋丞的右腿傷口緩慢地流出刺鼻的膿血。

楊博堯徹底弄壞他了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我通常開車都會寫兩回合，但寫到後面覺得小狗太慘了，再虐下去真的要壞了。放過他這一次。  
> 再一次感謝我的讀者，如果沒有你們我絕對不會這麼勤勞更新，謝謝妳們願意看我寫得小破爛🥺❤


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 開始揭露Eddy的過去。
> 
> 本章有一小小段車 NSFW

陳韋丞夢到兩年前的那個夏天，窗外的雨勢滂沱，天空密佈烏雲，雲層低垂，A市彷彿提前進入夜晚。陳韋丞剛結束樂團排練，在回家的公車上接到一通電話，從此他的人生走向一條完全不同的道路。

陳韋丞回到家那段路的記憶很模糊，但他清楚地記得自己坐在窄小的沙發上，一室漆黑，陳韋丞打電話通知父母，告訴他們自己申請上英國的研究所，一年、兩年——可能再也不會回來。陳韋丞還沒聽完母親的回答就掛斷了電話，他從來不是那個率先掛斷電話的人。

男孩才剛大學畢業不久，年輕且缺乏社會經驗，他固執地孤身一人找尋真相，他不相信任何權威層級的說詞，他只相信自己憑雙手找到的答案。男孩在黑暗中踉踉蹌蹌地走著、爬著，直到有一天，有一雙有力的手伸向他，陳韋丞孤單了太久，他告訴自己，再相信一次吧，傷痕纍纍的男孩握住了那雙手。

卻墮入一個更深的黑暗，身體被偽裝成人類的野獸撕裂再重組，他唯一能保守的只有深埋著的真心。黑暗愈趨濃厚，男孩的心越來越重，不斷往深淵墜落——墜落——直到再也沒有人能觸碰。

如今又有一雙溫暖的手伸向他，陳韋丞害怕自己會再一次失手墜落。

睜開雙眼，從夢境回到殘缺的身體，陳韋丞眨眼，全身上下只有手指能動，他轉了轉眼珠，發現自己躺在一張不大的雙人床上，身邊是空的。他低頭看了看，被撕成兩半的T-shirt換成純白色的上衣，脖子和臉上散發著濃重的藥水味。掀開被子，右腿的紗布潔白如新，陳韋丞放任自己發呆了一陣，才撐起身體，感覺手肘下方黏住什麼，是一張紙條。

——我去上班，電鍋裡有吃的。

陳韋丞盯著紙條看了很久，他開始覺得自己的腦子被楊博堯打壞了，這種紙條怎麼可能出現在他們的關係中，楊博堯和他？

陳韋丞反射性地摸了摸脖子，指尖觸到一層厚厚的紗布，項圈取下來了，男人緩慢地放下手，總覺得少了點什麼。陳韋丞行動遲緩地下床，拖著傷口明顯惡化的右腿往前走，陳韋丞不相信楊博堯就這麼毫無防護措施地把他扔在家裡，或是他認為自己不可能拖著他的殘腿跑太遠。

儘管他並不餓，陳韋丞還是走到廚房，瓷白色的電鍋靜靜地冒著輕煙，男人遲疑地伸出手，彷彿裡頭裝著炸彈，他小心翼翼地碰觸鍋蓋，手指被燙得回縮，陳韋丞吹了吹迅速泛紅的指尖，才看見電鍋旁邊放著一條抹布。陳韋丞掀開鍋蓋，看到一碗白粥，他神色複雜地靜止了一陣子，才取出觸手溫熱的白粥。

男人呆呆地坐著，直到白粥逐漸變涼，他捧起碗，手腕鑲著一圈紅痕，陳韋丞艱難地吞嚥著，每一次滾動喉結都能感受到脖子的皮膚摩擦紗布的疼痛，勉強吞了幾口，陳韋丞狼狽地嗆咳，粥水頓時灑了一地。放下碗，陳韋丞再也無法忍受，他猛地站起身，一蹶一拐地走到門前，握住把手，推開——

門被反鎖著。陳韋丞垂頭，提起嘴角，熟練地撬開門，高興地發現他並沒有因為被囚禁而遺忘吃飯的傢伙。陳韋丞離開前拿了一件楊博堯衣櫃裡的夾克外套，豎起領子遮擋被紗布纏繞著的脖子。陳韋丞沒有回頭。

楊博堯的住處在市區老舊的公寓樓裡，距離警局大概三十分鐘，感謝暗殺的前期偵查，陳韋丞對這一帶非常熟悉，出了大樓之後直接拐進防火巷，他低著頭，隨時注意四周的環境。

陳韋丞拐了幾個彎，從街道的另一側出來後跟著人潮湧進一輛停下的公車，他一直低著頭，試圖讓自己狼狽不堪的面容不那麼引人注目，陳韋丞在龍山國小站下了車，他不斷變換著前行的方向，直到走進一家不起眼的相片沖洗店。

“歡迎光——”

“Eddy？”坐在櫃台後玩著手機的男人猛地站起，快步走向陳韋丞，聲音裡夾雜著驚喜和恐懼。

“我以為你死了。”男人將玻璃門上的營業中翻了面，才帶著陳韋丞上了二樓。陳韋丞跟在男人身後，握住拳頭，隱忍地咳嗽，低啞地問道，“我的東西呢？”

“在這裡。”男人從暗格的保險箱中取出一個陳舊的背包，遞給陳韋丞，“我等了一個星期，你說的那個人沒有出現。”

“嗯。”組織早就清楚這次的任務不會成功，這場暗殺的目的是挑起兩個組織的矛盾，陳韋丞是一顆棄子，他最好死在楊博堯手中，才顯得這場戲做得真。陳韋丞給自己留了一條退路，現在看來，組織掌握著他的一舉一動。

不過，多虧楊博堯無法預測的行為，陳韋丞對任何和他有生意接觸的人而言已然是個死人。

“謝謝，我走了。”陳韋丞背上背包，欲轉身離去。男人忽然扣住他的手腕，陳韋丞微不可察地瑟縮了一下，對方很快放開手，從保險箱取出一個牛皮紙袋，遲疑地說道，“你走的第二天，有個女人來找我，要我把這個交給你。”

“交給我？”陳韋丞接過頗有份量的紙袋，撫摸著起毛的土黃色紙面，男人點點頭，說道，“她說裡面的東西，你會有興趣。”

楊博堯走進昏暗的室內，深紅的燈光照著他穩健的步伐，男人走進114包廂，凝滯的空氣迴盪著經年不散的菸味和腐朽木料的氣味，楊博堯低頭，向深陷在沙發裡的男人恭敬地問好，“二哥。”

“來了。”男人的面容與黑暗融為一體，啪——菸頭的火光點亮他低垂的眼睛，深深地吸了一口菸，口鼻吐出濃霧，他的右手把玩著打火機，開開關關。

“好久不見啊，Brett。”

“聽說你最近養了寵物，怎麼，轉性了？”

“沒有。”楊博堯直挺挺地站著，思忖陳韋丞應該早已離開，希望他是吃了那碗粥才走的。

“說實話，我從來不相信你會為組織做事，”男人緩慢地吐著煙圈，半閉著眼，說道，“但我能怎麼辦？大哥信任你。我不可能違背他的遺願。”

“我很感謝林哥的賞識。”

“Brett，”男人從黑暗中起身，他的頭髮剃得極短，右眼眼角有一道深深的疤痕，鷹一般的眼神，“我給你一個機會，為我也是為大哥，做最後一件事。”

“你要是搞砸了，就別怪二哥不講道義。”

楊博堯回到家，關上門，檢查了一下鎖眼，幾道細小的金屬劃痕，他沉默地脫下外套，明知道陳韋丞不可能留下，楊博堯心裡仍湧出一股難以言說的失落。他解開襯衫最上頭的釦子，吐出一口濁氣，楊博堯坐在他出門上班前花了大力氣才清理乾淨的沙發上，搓了搓臉。

等休息得差不多了，楊博堯走進廚房，想看看冰箱有什麼吃的，廚房的燈是亮的，楊博堯立刻將手放上槍袋。

“誰——”

陳韋丞聞聲轉頭，楊博堯呆呆地站在廚房門口，額前的瀏海滑稽地翹起，他低頭推了推眼鏡，喃喃自語，“你還沒走？”

“你說什麼？”陳韋丞往前一步，手指輕撫上男人的臉頰，楊博堯跟隨著溫熱的觸碰，抬起頭，對上陳韋丞濕漉漉的眼睛，他捧住對方的臉，輕柔地吻住泛著水光的唇，他們就這樣無聲地接吻，直到陳韋丞的臀部撞上流理台，楊博堯胯部的鼓丘抵著他的，男人的膝蓋頂開陳韋丞的大腿。

陳韋丞驚喘一聲，任由楊博堯褪下他寬鬆的運動褲，手指在尚有些鬆軟的穴口抽插了數下，陳韋丞吞嚥著兩人的口水，脖頸傳來針刺般地疼痛，他把整張臉埋進楊博堯的頸窩。在男人的性器蠻橫地撞進他的體內時，大叫了出來，臉頰發燙，陳韋丞被放上流理台，無所適從的手胡亂地向後摸索，直到指尖觸及尖銳的刀刃。

“啊、啊……太深了……楊、唔！痛……輕一點……啊、嗯……幹我……”

楊博堯不斷聳動的腰部將陳韋丞撞得位移，長長的雙腿緊纏著男人的後腰，上身向後仰，楊博堯有力的雙臂緊抱著陳韋丞的身軀，讓他不致失去平衡，男人的手指深深地陷進陳韋丞冒著冷汗的後背，陳韋丞身上的傷口還在發炎，尤其是右腿的槍傷，和楊博堯做愛的疼痛遠大於快感，但陳韋丞卻深陷其中，他發現讓楊博堯掌控自己的身體是忘卻一切的好方法，和瘋子做愛會讓人上癮。

陳韋丞的陰莖僅半硬著，後穴卻不斷收縮擠壓著男人粗長的性器，從最初毫無潤滑的抽動到分泌出前列腺液後順利地交合，陳韋丞開始全身發燙，四肢自然地淌出汗水，濕滑地幾乎無法抓住，陳韋丞大大地敞開雙腿，讓楊博堯隨心所欲地幹他，男人的大腿內側痙攣著，腹毛沾附著濃白的精液和汗水。達到高潮的瞬間，陳韋丞藏在身後的右手緊緊地握住鋒利的刀刃，鮮血立刻湧出指縫，他任由鋼刀掉進水槽，將沾滿鮮血的手指覆上楊博堯微張的唇，喃喃道， “你是我的。”

——殺死Belle的不是組織，是他的同僚。

——一名刑警。

——他叫什麼名字？

——Brett, Brett Yang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 久等啦——應該有人在等吧🥺


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真相到底是什麼呢？作為一個不寫大綱的寫手，我也很好奇……

陳韋丞從夢中醒來，窗外仍是深夜，寂靜的室內迴盪著冷氣機運轉的聲音，他睜開眼睛，腰上壓著沉甸甸的手臂，他揉了揉鼻子，總覺得是因為這異常的重量才讓他接連做了幾個噩夢。

陳韋丞不想讓楊博堯因為他而醒來，男人閉上眼睛，試圖重新獲取睡眠，他的大腦卻不允許陳韋丞有片刻的安穩，那個牛皮紙袋裡裝著兩年前那場意外的報告，裡頭大多是陳韋丞早已取得的資訊，不過有一個名字，在他過去追查時從未出現過。在這份報告裡卻扮演著舉重若輕的角色，陳韋丞快速地瀏覽過一遍，紙袋裡除了那份報告之外還有兩張照片，是Belle和楊博堯的合照。

照片裡，楊博堯的氣質和現在截然不同，他戴著厚厚的方框眼鏡，挑起一邊嘴角，透露出一股難以掩飾的傲氣，一旁的女人，留著一頭烏黑的長髮，穿著颯爽的褲裝，勾住楊博堯的肩膀，笑意盈盈。陳韋丞看著那雙微微瞇起的眼睛，眼角痠澀，他遲疑地將手指放上那張泛黃的照片，眼淚不由自主地落下，順著光滑的表面滾落。

他翻過照片，背後寫著一串數字，陳韋丞等待了一下午，在楊博堯回來前的一個小時，撥通了電話。對方聲稱自己是Belle在警校的直屬，對Belle為了調查組織犯罪而作為一名臥底並不知情，只是好奇對方為什麼突然失去聯絡。在一年後傳來她殉職的消息，女人不接受上頭的說辭，藉由自己在調查局的職權暗自偵查她死亡的真相，而這個文件袋是她兩年來查到的所有資料。

“你是怎麼找到我的？”陳韋丞的聲音乾澀，儘管事情已經過去兩年，每當真正觸碰到線索時，他還是控制不住自己的情緒。

女人說半個月前某一天下班，她坐上車，發現副駕駛上放著一張陳韋丞的照片和一個地址，她記得Belle說過自己有個弟弟，炫耀式地給她看過陳韋丞比賽的錄影，所以她對陳韋丞很有印象。那張照片背後寫著對方知道她在秘密調查這個案子，如果她不把調查報告交給陳韋丞，那麼她的直屬上司的信箱就會收到她越權的證據。

女人將照片送到鑑識科，上頭沒有任何一個可辨識的指紋，她猶豫了兩天，還是決定按照片背後的指示去做。

——你對Brett, Brett Yang有什麼了解？

——他兩年前被指派偵辦A大學生分屍案，當時他還是一個前途光明的刑警，原本警方以為是單純的殺人事件，沒想到背後涉及龐大的毒品交易，A市的幾個幫派都有沾手。那是個非常棘手的案子，他們持續調查了一年多，終於藉由安插在幫派裡的警方臥底，也就是Belle，找到交易的方式和地點。大批警力到了交易的碼頭，卻被擺了一道，他們的訊息是錯的。等他們趕到現場，交易早已完成，從此之後他們再也聯絡不上臥底，一個月後，傳來臥底被處決的消息。這個案子最後也因為證據不足，草草收場。

——楊博堯就是那個負責和臥底接頭的刑警，他在這個案件後被降職，調到龍安分局。

——妳憑什麼說是他殺了Belle？

——因為當時Yang是第一個發現她的人，現場找不到兇器。他沒有盡到保護臥底的責任，理應被革職。但因為他的舅舅是當時的警政署署長，他只被降了一級。提醒你一點，他的舅舅在去年底落馬就是因為涉黑。

——妳有直接證據嗎？

——沒有。還需要嗎？

陳韋丞咬緊牙關，躺在楊博堯的懷抱裡，本該覺得溫暖，陳韋丞的四肢卻無比冰涼。他的理智告訴自己不該全盤信任一個陌生人的說辭，更何況他們的相遇還是被安排好的。情感上陳韋丞卻不由自主地懷疑楊博堯是那個殺死Belle的兇手，他靜靜地躺著，思緒像一部高速運轉的機器，不斷檢視、排除各種可能的解釋。直到天色逐漸亮起，陳韋丞才垂下沉重的眼簾，模糊地睡去。

“我不太會做飯，買了咖啡和三文治。”

陳韋丞再次醒來，戴著黑框眼鏡的男人傾身吻住他，陳韋丞在他的口中嘗到咖啡的苦味，楊博堯已經穿戴整齊，卻不是警察制服。

“我請了一天假。”楊博堯回應陳韋丞疑問的眼神，他看著陳韋丞起身，雙腳放進床邊的拖鞋，陳韋丞跟著楊博堯的腳步走到客廳，男人遞給他溫熱的早餐，自己捧起咖啡喝了一口。

“有什麼事嗎？”楊博堯不像是會輕易請假的人，陳韋丞的心往下墜。

“你的腿需要治療。”楊博堯阻止了陳韋丞尚未說出口的拒絕，他的聲音很低，帶著早晨的沙啞磁性，令人毫不猶豫地相信他所說的一切，“我有認識的醫生，打一聲招呼就好。不需要證件。”

“我沒關係。”陳韋丞咬了一口三文治，他的喉嚨很乾，艱難地吞下麵包，他打開咖啡的蓋子喝了一大口，一入口便被燙得猛咳，純白的上衣瞬間被褐色的液體染深，陳韋丞狼狽不堪地抹嘴。楊博堯被他嚇得放下杯子，摸了摸陳韋丞被燙紅的唇，“你怎麼了？好像很緊張。”

“沒什麼。”陳韋丞抽了幾張衛生紙，試圖吸乾身上的咖啡，楊博堯握住他胡亂動作的手腕，嚴肅地要求，“告訴我。”

陳韋側過臉，他只要看到楊博堯的臉，甚至是聞到楊博堯的氣味，就忍不住開始想眼前的男人就是殺死他姐姐的兇手。他以為自己足夠冷靜，和楊博堯在一起的時候，卻總是被情緒支配，陳韋丞咬著唇，避開楊博堯的目光，編出一個合理的謊言，“我擔心組織的人還在找我。”

楊博堯握著陳韋丞的手腕，將他寬大的手掌放到唇邊，輕吻他的指尖，低聲道，“這點我已經處理好了。你現在不屬於任何組織。”男人從身後的袋子裡取出幾件衣服，“去買早餐的時候順便買的，你應該需要。”

陳韋丞選了一件高領的黑色上衣，恰好擋住他過敏紅腫的脖頸，他站在浴室的鏡子前，看著鏡中的自己，臉上被皮靴踩踏的傷從駭人的深紅褪成青一塊紫一塊的淤血，這麼一張可怖的臉，陳韋丞自認他的長相甚至身材毫無吸引力，更不明白為什麼楊博堯想要他。陳韋丞和鏡中人對視了一陣子，大腦放空，他的右腿傳來陣陣的痠疼，陳韋丞將重心放到左腿，遲遲不肯出去。

楊博堯站在浴室門口，看著陳韋丞沉默的背影，男人和他們第一次見面時相比瘦了許多，頭髮長了，幾乎能挽到耳後，修長的脖頸被衣服擋著，看不到他在上面留下的痕跡。

楊博堯走到他身後，下巴放上陳韋丞的肩膀，偏頭吻了吻他耳後的肌膚，雙臂環住男人纖細柔軟的腰，他看得出來陳韋丞在為某件事煩心，那件事很重要，他或許需要在楊博堯和那件事之間做選擇。楊博堯閉上眼睛，輕嗅了嗅陳韋丞的氣味，刻意掩蓋的焦慮和憤怒在他的胸中蒸騰。他放手過一次，既然陳韋丞選擇回來，那麼他就別想從楊博堯身邊逃離。

“你想要嗎？”楊博堯從口袋裡取出一個皮革圓環，試探地放到陳韋丞面前，男人驚訝地看著它，不可思議地問道，“你還留著？”

“我新買的。”陳韋丞轉過身，和楊博堯面對面，男人輕輕地將項圈放到他的手中，陳韋丞感受著它不同於上一個的重量，皮革更加柔軟，也沒有環繞的鉚釘，陳韋丞用指腹在皮革上來回撫摸，楊博堯觀察著他的表情，並未多加催促，“喜歡嗎？”

陳韋丞避開正面回答，他打開扣環，在脖子上比了比，“你喜歡我戴著它？”

楊博堯毫不掩飾地點頭，他舔了舔唇，收緊懷抱，低聲說道，“你屬於我。”

兩人從診間出來，陳韋丞的腿上固定著木板，他找不到平衡，東倒西歪地走著，幾乎要跌倒，楊博堯扶著他到一旁的椅子上坐好，安撫道，“我去推輪椅，你先在這裡等我。”得到陳韋丞肯定的點頭後，楊博堯輕吻他的頭頂，轉身離開。

陳韋丞低著頭，不自覺地啃咬著小指緩解緊繃的神經，他的身型突然被陰影籠罩，頭頂傳來一陣顫抖的聲音，“Eddy……Eddy是你嗎？”蒼老的聲音夾雜著不敢置信，陳韋丞認出聲音的主人後如遭電擊，他將臉深深地埋進楊博堯的外套裡，輕輕地搖頭，希望對方知難而退。

“不可能……Eddy, Eddy和我說說話……是你對不對？”女人的聲音漸趨肯定，音量加大，她伸手想觸碰陳韋丞垂下的手，指尖顫抖著，淚水不由自主地滑落，她就要碰到——

“怎麼了？”是楊博堯的聲音。

陳韋丞彷彿是一個溺水的人，緊緊地抓住楊博堯這塊浮木，他投入男人的懷抱，將狼狽不堪的臉埋進楊博堯的腹部，奮力搖頭，楊博堯回抱住他，攙著陳韋丞坐到輪椅上，擋住欲撲過來查看的女人，溫柔地拒絕對方的窺探，轉身推著陳韋丞離開。

他們坐上車，楊博堯瞥了一眼坐在副駕駛的陳韋丞，男人怔怔地看著前方，手指糾結在一起，鼻頭泛紅，楊博堯傾身幫他扣上安全帶，手指覆上陳韋丞濕潤的唇，低聲問道，“她是誰？”

“Eddy？你可以不用回答我。”

楊博堯發動汽車，一路沉默著回到住處。陳韋丞坐在沙發上，看著楊博堯蹲在他身前為陳韋丞解開腿上的束縛，陳韋丞看著楊博堯的髮旋，聲音小得彷彿在自言自語，不過楊博堯聽得很清楚。

“媽媽，她是我的媽媽。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望在兩章內完結……因為想看，把輪椅加進來了哈哈哈。更新頻率大概都是兩天一章，後面的劇情比較複雜所以要想比較久🤧謝謝大家的comment！愛你們❤❤


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 關於第一次見面。

楊博堯從刑偵大隊出來，來時手上厚厚一疊的資料消失無蹤，他將手插進褲兜，楊博堯回頭看了一眼雄偉方正的建築，兩年前在此處的回憶再次襲上心頭。楊博堯以優越的成績從警校畢業，在地方警局工作了兩年，一路往高處爬，直到踏進這棟建築前，他仍堅信著世界不過只有黑白兩色。

楊博堯毫不留戀地轉身離開，距離那樁案子過了兩年，他幾乎要忘記為什麼還要堅持當警察，曾經告訴他答案的人也已經不在了。楊博堯瞥一眼亮起的手機螢幕，一則匿名訊息，“現在。”

男人的腳步未有一絲遲疑，他大步向前走，身後忽然亮起火光和震耳欲聾的爆炸聲，隨著刺鼻的濃煙迅速瀰漫圓形廣場，人群的尖叫和哭喊充斥著整棟大樓，一股蒸騰的熱氣讓楊博堯的毛孔大張，汗水瞬間浸濕後背，他不急不徐地坐上等在對街的黑色轎車，說道，“西區碼頭。”

放在一旁的手機不斷震動。

楊博堯打開車窗，將一次性手機扔出窗外，捏了捏痠疼的眼角，闔上雙眼。

——B, Brett……我相信你。如果說一定要有人去執行這個任務，那一定是你。

——妳為什麼這麼相信我？我才剛當上刑警。

——因為……

楊博堯被一陣巨響驚醒，倏地睜開雙眼，駕駛座的司機垂著頭，後腦上血肉模糊，他的腿還踩著油門，轎車急速地向前行駛，楊博堯從後座往前爬，距離轎車直線開進海中不到一百公尺，楊博堯奮力地抓住男人沉重的腿想將之拖離油門，漆黑的海面越來越近，他狠狠地踩住男人的另一隻腳，用全身的力氣猛打方向盤——

已有半個車身衝出碼頭，楊博堯小心翼翼地從前座爬到後方，一槍崩開不知何時被卡死的車鎖，敏捷地跳下傾斜超過六十度的轎車，在粗糙的泥地上翻滾了一陣才猛地停下。楊博堯狼狽地起身，西裝褲被礫石刮破，關節處的布料無一倖免，楊博堯注意到遠處的腳步聲，他一刻不停地奔向暗處，等了不到一分鐘，幾個男人突然出現，看著沉進海底的轎車，撥了一通電話。

怎麼回事？

楊博堯直覺事有蹊蹺，欲將他置於死地的理應是二哥的人，楊博堯對此早有準備，但此時趕來的打手行事作風卻和他所熟悉的組織有出入，首先這場暗殺的手法過於拙劣，組織極少採用間接殺人的方式，親自開槍並確認目標死亡，不放過任何一個導致目標脫逃的機會，才是他們在A市屹立不搖多年的原因。

或許在楊博堯出走的這段時間，組織的內部進行了一場大換血，又或者，在新領導者的帶領下，沉寂了近兩年的組織重新壯大，吸納更多的成員，欲奪回失去的盤口和生意。

楊博堯眉頭緊蹙，他在暗處等待著打手離去，大腦快速運轉著，這個變數表示楊博堯需要重新制定一個新的計劃，而距離那一天到來只剩下不足一個星期。這是兩年來的第一次，楊博堯承認自己需要幫助。

楊博堯欲起身離開，不遠處卻傳來陣陣喧嘩，打手們去而復返，他們挾持了一個不應該出現在此處的人，高聲吼著楊博堯的名字，威脅他若不出現，就將鉛塊和那個人綁在一起，推進海裡。楊博堯低聲咒罵，高舉雙手，讓對方清楚地看見他，隨即湧上三四個人將男人團團包圍，他的雙手被縛，膝蓋被踢了一腳，楊博堯被迫跪在地上。

“楊——”

“別說話。”楊博制止欲言又止的陳韋丞，全身貫注地尋找逃脫的機會。他們被推上箱型車的後座，身體緊貼在一起，陳韋丞嗅到楊博堯身上淡淡的煙火味，他咬著唇，想起今早尾隨著楊博堯到刑偵大樓所看到的景象，衝天的火光和尖叫聲，將躲在角落的他一點一點吞噬。這就是楊博堯為組織而做的行動嗎？陳韋丞意識到他永遠無法看透楊博堯。

陳韋丞看著楊博堯的車一路衝向深海，那一刻他的心跳幾乎停止，陳韋丞跳下計程車，不顧一切地狂奔，直到他看見楊博堯破窗而出，黑色轎車猛地紮進海裡，陳韋丞脫力地跪倒，才感受到右腿傷處鑽心的疼痛。他還沒來得及離開就被人從身後偷襲，再一次成為威脅楊博堯的籌碼。

他們被載到碼頭附近的工廠，兩人被粗暴地扔在泥地上，背靠著背，陳韋丞的背佈滿劇烈奔跑後的汗水，他低下頭，不知該如何面對對方，只好挪動身體，試圖離楊博堯遠一些。楊博堯察覺到他的努力，立刻肯定陳韋丞又開始胡思亂想。楊博堯的眼神暗了暗，這段時間以來困擾著他們的阻礙也該做個了結，不過眼下的當務之急是離開這裡。

“你看到了嗎？”楊博堯低聲問道。

這是個廢棄的工廠，管線老舊，楊博堯一眼就看見陳韋丞那頭的電箱，總電源開關都在裡面，他點了點下巴，陳韋丞立刻會意，楊博堯等待著看守他們的人減少到個位數，突然狠踹了一腳走過他的男人，差點踢斷對方的小腿骨，男人咒罵了一聲，走過來揍了楊博堯一頓，楊博堯彎下腰，舔了舔被打得鬆動的後槽牙，吐出一口血水。

陳韋丞接過楊博堯遞來的鑰匙，咬牙凹斷他的大拇指，從緊縛的繩索裡解放雙手，喀嚓一聲，大拇指恢復原樣。接著解開對方手上的束縛，楊博堯暗自活動手腕，等待陳韋丞的信號。

碰——電箱猛地炸開，鑰匙打開之後生鏽的鐵皮緊黏在一起，陳韋丞後退兩步抬起左腿踢開沾附的電箱，爆起的火光將他逼退數步，偌大的工廠頓時陷入一片黑暗。楊博堯擋住一個個撲上來阻止的人，有人因為慌亂摸黑開槍，到處都是謾罵叫嚷的聲音，楊博堯劈手搶過一把槍，插進對方的嘴裡，腦袋像炸開的西瓜似地崩裂。

楊博堯一腳踹開從左邊撲上來的打手，伸直右臂開了一槍，慘叫聲四起，男人就地一滾，從已然亂了陣腳的守衛中抽身，他的眼睛開始習慣黑暗，對他的敵人而言相同，代表陳韋丞為他爭取的時間所剩無幾，楊博堯退到左翼的窗邊，他對上陳韋丞的眼睛，月光映照著他的側臉，點亮他眼底的水澤，楊博堯看著他，扣動扳機，兩人從三樓的高度跳下，伴隨著巨大的轟鳴。

一路逃到碼頭的最底端，楊博堯停下腳步，轉頭和氣喘吁吁的男人說道，“他們不會再追上來了。走吧，我知道一個地方。”

楊博堯走了幾步，發現對方並未跟上來，他轉身去看，陳韋丞低下頭，緊扣在一起的手微微顫抖，大拇指的位置不大對，估計是剛才扭回來的時候沒有把握好力道。楊博堯看得出來他很緊張，下唇印著深深的齒印，陳韋丞抹了一把臉上的汗水，唇邊沾上些許血痕，他深吸一口氣，抬頭看楊博堯。

“Brett，”男人的聲音夾雜著痛苦和膽怯，他害怕接下來要說出口的話會讓他們迄今為止擁有的一切美好消逝，他背負著這個秘密，這種痛苦，他不想讓楊博堯和他一起受罪。“我想問你一個問題。”

“是你——殺了Belle嗎？”海風將他的聲音吹向遠方。

楊博堯沉默良久，深深地望進對方的眼裡，隔著裂了縫的鏡片，瞳孔中藏著深不見底的黑暗，他輕聲說道，“你不是早有答案了嗎？”

第一次聽到陳韋丞的名字是在三年前的一個傍晚，他們剛從射擊場離開，資歷較深的刑警開著車，楊博堯在後座，聽著他們爭吵著誰的成績比較好，請客吃晚餐。在後輩眼裡一向穩重的陳警官突然大叫一聲，同時改變行車路線。一旁的人納悶地問她發生什麼，對方說她忘記今天是弟弟的畢業典禮，要立刻趕去會場，一會兒請大家吃飯。和她熟識的警官了然地點頭，在場唯一一個後輩楊博堯卻一頭霧水。

原來陳警官有個寶貝弟弟，她的同僚們或多或少都知道，也看過對方的照片或錄影，楊博堯作為年初才加進刑偵一隊的新人，還沒來得及欣賞。陳警官就這樣載著一車的警察到了畢業典禮的會場，她跳下車，突然慌張地探頭進來，問道，“誰能幫我買一束花？”

楊博堯捧著花店關門前賣出的最後一束花，花束中間端坐著一隻憨態可掬的玩偶，楊博堯納悶地看著那隻玩偶，怎麼看都像一隻惹人憐愛的小狗。

小警察抱著那束花，他還穿著制服，一路被大學生行注目禮，楊博堯遠遠看見陳警官在會場門口焦急地等待，他遞上那束花，對方連聲道謝後頭也不回地離開。楊博堯戴上帽子，說不清楚為什麼要留下來，他坐在最後一排，看著畢業生一個一個走上前領證書，頭髮花白的教授喊了一個名字，“Eddy Chen.”

頭髮明顯過長的男孩慢慢地走上前，動作有些笨拙，他的眼睛很亮，接過畢業證書後深深鞠躬，看著台下的某個地方，笑得瞇起眼睛，懷裡抱著那束楊博堯買的花。男人靜靜地看著這一幕，思忖著陳警官的弟弟和那束花裡的小狗有著相似的眼神。

——陳sir，妳弟弟交女朋友了嗎？

——還沒呢。你問這個幹嘛？

——沒什麼。

不知道他還缺不缺一個男朋友。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一見鍾情還是日久生情？楊哥：成年人不做選擇，我都要。


	8. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 希望我有把故事講清楚。
> 
> “Yes sir”

陳韋丞消失了。

楊博堯從碼頭回到住處，他能肯定許多雙眼睛盯著他的背脊，甚至連他的垃圾袋都被翻找過幾遍，但此刻的楊博堯和兩年前任人宰割的小刑警不是同一個人，他手中握有足以讓A市改朝換代的籌碼，隨時都有可能直接上傳警察內網。躲在暗處的鼠輩只能睜著一雙雙發亮的眼睛，等待著楊博堯失手的那一刻。

楊博堯開著車，一路從市區開往城郊，他點燃香菸，將手擱在車窗上，任由火星逐漸吞食苦褐的菸草，楊博堯抽菸，但沒有菸癮。在組織吸過大麻，成千上萬的人瘋狂的毒品卻只令楊博堯作嘔。銀灰色的轎車開進山間的別墅區，楊博堯和警衛打了招呼，慢慢停進車庫，楊博堯在車子裡等待著菸草徹底熄滅，開門。

保養得宜的中年男人背對著門，望著遠方霧氣瀰漫的山巒，他聽見楊博堯走近的腳步聲，背著手轉身。

“Brett，稀客啊。”

“署長。”楊博堯傾身鞠躬。

“我卸任好長一段時間了。”男人矍鑠的眼睛直直地看著楊博堯。

“舅舅。”楊博堯恭敬地遞給男人一個文件袋，“我今天來，是為了兩年前的案子。”

“過去的事不要再提。”男人揮揮手，嘆了口氣，手指摸了摸胸前的口袋，楊博堯往前一步，為其點菸，“對我而言，那不是過去。”

“你就是因為這樣，到現在還在當個小警察。”

楊博堯沉聲道，“兩年前的我太軟弱，只能放手。現在的我能讓真相站在我這一邊。”

男人透過煙霧看向年輕的警察，對方的相貌並未改變，眼神卻和他們上次見面時大不相同，當時的他滿懷悲憤，痛斥司法和官僚，緊握的拳頭彷彿能擊穿他的心臟。如今的楊博堯溫和沉穩，眼底不見驚濤駭浪，蘊藏著的力量卻仿若無窮無盡，足以掀起一次革命。

“你想要什�麼？”男人長嘆一聲，掐滅手中的星火。

“我想請您，再幫我一次。”

楊博堯回到龍安分局，摘下警帽，大步走進局長辦公室，待了將近半個鐘頭。其中無數個想進門匯報工作的人都被裡頭傳來的怒吼嚇退，坐在工位上寫報告的警察們無不悄悄地觀察那道緊閉的門，直到楊博堯面色平靜地走出來。

楊博堯開始收拾位子上的私人物品，他的工位幾乎像沒人待過，物件寥寥，他收得很快。

“楊哥！”年輕警察抱著一疊資料跑到楊博堯面前，臉上佈滿汗水，他上氣不接下氣地說道，“明天！交易時間就在明晚，林sir安排你和我——”

楊博堯打斷他，左手拿著箱子，右手抱著外套，“明天的行動我不會參與。”

王靖的表情瞬間凝固，他差點被自己的口水嗆到，脫口而出，“可、為什麼啊？”

年長的警察看了他一眼，第一次對他笑了，爽快地說道，“我不幹了。”

楊博堯從警局出來後，在市中心繞了幾圈，順道買了一杯咖啡和貝果，甩開緊跟著他的尾巴，夕陽西斜的時候才終於到達他的目的地。男人坐在車子裡，大口吃著他的晚餐，或者是午餐，對楊博堯而言沒有區別。他緊盯著每一個進出酒吧的人，直到喝完最後一口咖啡，楊博堯等待的人靜靜地撞進他的視線。

那個人穿著簡單的黑衣牛仔褲，外罩一件紅格子襯衫，下襬有幾個破口，楊博堯盯著那幾個破洞，思緒回到被他刻意遺忘的住處。

陳韋丞躺在他的肚子上，食指和中指夾著香菸，男人後腦的頭髮潮濕，接觸他溫熱的腹部，引起一種怪異的感覺，楊博堯閉著眼睛，嗅著空氣中淡淡的菸草味，陳韋丞突然轉過身，將燒得只剩一截的菸遞給他，楊博堯吸了一口，摁熄星火，拉著陳韋丞的手臂讓對方倒進他懷裡，兩人在煙霧濛濛中接吻，那一瞬間，窗外的雨聲驟然放大，那一瞬間，楊博堯忘卻了一切的仇恨和過去，只剩下懷裡的愛人，只有眼下的一個吻。

楊博堯走進大門平平無奇的酒吧，他徑直走到吧台，要了一杯啤酒，抿了一口，不多，不用擔心喝醉。陳韋丞不在卡座區，楊博堯抹了一把臉，他還記得陳韋丞在那天看向他的眼神，像一隻被遺棄的小狗，楊博堯嘆了口氣，突然找不到出現在這裡的理由。男人放下只喝了一口的啤酒，意欲離開。

一股拉力將楊博堯拽偏軌道，他回頭看見那件下襬破了洞的格子襯衫，他們穿梭在舞池中，陳韋丞寬大的手掌拉著他的，乾燥而溫暖。在不斷旋轉變換色彩的燈光下，陳韋丞的臉在楊博堯眼中失焦，他看著楊博堯，又彷彿穿過他看向了遠方。

“來了為什麼要走？”

楊博堯清了清喉嚨，“我想見你——但你不想見我。”

陳韋丞沉默地低下頭，他將手插進口袋，指腹摸到熟悉的皮革，陳韋丞扭頭不去看楊博堯，低頭咳嗽，嗓子一陣腥甜，突兀地開口，“你現在見到了。”

楊博堯往前一步，他們之間只剩下不到一個手掌的距離，楊博堯感受到對方沉重的吐息，陳韋丞的眼底閃著近乎熄滅的火光，他直直地看著楊博堯，口中喃喃道，“我不想見你。”

楊博堯的手指覆上熟悉的位置，滾動的喉結上印著淺淺的淤紅，他感受著掌下溫熱的軀體，男人將唇貼近，輕輕地吻在脖頸中央，唯恐驚擾傷痕纍纍的野獸，“Eddy——”

“原諒我。”

“我愛你。”

陳韋丞猛地推開楊博堯，不敢置信地望著對方，微張著唇，他的鼻頭很紅，陳韋丞後退了兩步，推開擁擠的人群，往楊博堯相反的方向跑，他聽見楊博堯在身後叫他的名字，或許是幻聽，陳韋丞從沒聽過楊博堯那麼用力的大吼，淚水倏地從眼角滑落，陳韋丞無比後悔在他們見面的第一天沒有親手殺了楊博堯。

隔天，晚上十點整。

楊博堯看著警方將漆黑的西區碼頭團團包圍，他們在每一個角落都安排了人手，唯恐落下任何一個死角。男人沉默地看著，兩年前的一切彷彿正在重演，只不過，此時的他已經不再是警察。

男人抄了捷徑，趕到東區碼頭，不尋常的氣氛，他看見幾個便衣躲在角落，楊博堯一步一步走上登船處，點燃最後一根香菸。

“喀噠”拉開保險的聲音，楊博堯紋絲不動。

“Brett，”男人的聲音充滿笑意，兼一絲難以覺察的緊繃，“這不是你該出現的地方。”

“二哥，你說過一句話。”楊博堯用腳踩滅煙蒂，他仰頭看著漆黑的天空，沒有人任何一顆星星，“你說，你不相信我。”

“你是對的。”

楊博堯猛地矮下身，將對方手裡的槍踢進海裡，他們赤手空拳地在狹窄的船塢過招，高大的男人輕易地將楊博堯提起，他的呼吸逐漸困難，楊博堯在空中踹了幾下，雙手握住對方用力的手掌，男人利用腰腹的力量將對方彈開，兩人的位置瞬間互換，楊博堯用臂彎的力量將男人喉管中的空氣逼走。

就在楊博堯即將親手了結對方的同時，他感受到後腦被冰涼的槍管抵住，來者無聲無息地出現在他身後。

“不許動。”

“放開他。”

楊博堯緩緩鬆開手，讓失去意識的男人從他的雙臂滑落，楊博堯幾乎在聽到聲音的瞬間就認出了對方，轉頭只是為了再次確認身份。

“是你？”

年輕的警察單手持槍，右手將昏迷的人往自己的方向拖，他的眼神冷靜，帶著一絲譏誚，男孩的食指微微用力，冷酷地說道，“我很期待這一天到來，甚至求二哥讓我親手殺了你。”

楊博堯看著他，王靖的身上還穿著警服，身姿挺拔，“我剛加入的時候就聽說過你，楊博堯，那個在兩年前拯救了組織的男人。所以我毛遂自薦，想看看你到底有多厲害。”

“也不過如此。”男孩扣下扳機。

碰——

男孩驟然跪倒，他死死地壓著右肩，鮮血不斷從傷口湧出，他咬牙，用左手舉槍，對準楊博堯的腦袋，下一秒，他手中的槍被擊飛。

楊博堯舉著雙手作投降的姿勢，他回頭去看，十步的距離，身著黑衣牛仔褲的女人舉著槍，槍口冒出輕煙，她看著楊博堯，笑得瞇起眼睛，和他的愛人如出一轍。

“Brett，你身手變差了。”

楊博堯沒有反駁，聳聳肩，快步上前擁抱對方，女人拍了拍他的肩膀，安撫道，“我回來了。”

兩年前，A市西區碼頭。

“我的身份暴露了。”

“不可能——”

“Brett，你仔細聽我說。”Belle扣住楊博堯的肩膀，她還穿著服務生的制服，語調極快，驚人的冷靜，“你還記得林sir說的話嗎？一旦身份暴露，臥底只有死路一條。你聽我說！我不想死、我不想死。所以，我要你幫我。”

楊博堯的手不斷顫抖，他聽著女人瘋狂的計畫，滿腦子都是對方被處決後陳屍在路邊的畫面，儘管對方要求的事觸及楊博堯的底線，他還是願意一試。

“我明白了。”

年輕的刑警獨自一人到了山中別墅，待了一個下午，走出大門時兩頰紅腫。Belle的要求是假死，動手的人一定得是楊博堯，他可以偽裝成從此反水，藉此機會滲透組織。楊博堯從來沒想過當一個臥底，還是雙面臥底，他要騙過上司，騙過組織的每一個人，楊博堯舜不能信任任何人，他的生活奠基在謊言之上。

漫長的折磨終於要結束了。

楊博堯遞出辭呈的那一刻，壓在他心上兩年的重負開始崩解，楊博堯看著女人許久不見的面孔，他恨過Belle，恨她把自己拉進無邊無際的黑暗之中。但他也感謝Belle，如果不是她，楊博堯就不會遇見陳韋丞，發現自己還沒失去愛人的能力。

“等文件下來之後，我就能回家了。”女人眉梢眼角都藏著興奮，為了讓所有人相信，她無論是在證明文件或是現實生活，都已經是個死人。

“我的家人，他們都還好嗎？”

楊博堯點頭，“他們都很好。”

等待便衣將昏死過去的兩人上銬帶走，楊博堯和Belle並肩走著，他瞥了一眼女人的側臉，開口說道，“有一件事，我認為妳需要知道。”

“什麼？”Belle心情很好。

“你要帶他走？”女人不可思議地看著楊博堯，她搖搖頭，“不可能。我才剛回來！我不允許——”

“Belle，”楊博堯打斷她，聲音低沉，不容質疑，“他是成年人了。”楊博堯看著遠方的海平線，他摘下眼鏡，捏了捏眉心，“我會告訴他真相。跟不跟我走，由他自己做決定。”

沉默在兩人之間蔓延，楊博堯陪著Belle走到提前安排好的車子旁，她握著門把，烏黑的長髮染成栗色，她將頭髮挽到耳後，低聲道，“你變了。”

楊博堯不置可否。

“照顧好他。”女人抬起頭，眼神中的堅毅一如他們第一次見面時的她眼底的光芒。

“Yes sir.”楊博堯行了軍禮，筆直地站著，仿若一棵挺拔的白楊木。

——姐，那個一直看著我們的男人是誰啊？

——啊？他啊。他是我的下屬，叫楊博堯。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 久等啦！完結這兩章卡了好久，思考之後決定一次放出來。希望結局令你們滿意，我真的努力了🥺還有小小一段番外。


	9. 瘋子和小狗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 關於楊哥找回他走失的小狗的故事。

“喂！”

陳韋丞拿著一袋垃圾出來，腳上穿著拖鞋，左手挾著一隻菸，他驚訝地抬頭，看見楊博堯站在馬路中央，穿著黑色的大衣，融進黑夜之中。

“我說過不要再來找我。”陳韋丞打開垃圾桶，背對著楊博堯。

“我路過。”楊博堯把臉埋進大衣裡，聲音悶悶的。

陳韋丞轉身，顫抖地吸了一口菸，他以為自己可以忘記對方，看到楊博堯的瞬間他卻克制不住失去節奏的心跳。他一直把項圈放在口袋，提醒自己和楊博堯在一起時的感覺。

“你走吧。”陳韋丞落下這句話，轉身離開。

“Eddy——”

“跟我走，否則你就看著我被撞死。”楊博堯拉高音量，陳韋丞看到遠方朝著楊博堯高速駛來的貨車，在市區能開到這種車速嗎？陳韋丞幾乎停止呼吸，“你在做什麼？”

“我愛你。”楊博堯無比冷靜，甚至有些興奮，他看著陳韋丞焦急的表情，舔了舔唇，“答應我。”

“你瘋了嗎？”陳韋丞大吼，眼淚奪眶而出，“你不能逼我！”

楊博堯不說話了，車燈照亮他的右臉，氣流吹起他凌亂的髮絲，叭——

一股衝力將楊博堯狠狠撲在地上，他彷彿聽到脊椎發出刺耳的擠壓聲，楊博堯咧開嘴笑了，緊緊地抱著懷裡的人，對方整個人都在發抖，楊博堯薄薄的內衫被溫熱的液體浸濕。

“瘋子……楊博堯你這個該死的瘋子。”

陳韋丞緊緊地抓著他的大衣，鼻涕和眼淚沾在柔軟的布料上，楊博堯順了順他的頭髮，親吻他冰涼的唇，“你早該知道了。”

“我絕對不會放手。”

他們從馬路上起身，被貨車司機大罵一通，楊博堯緊緊地摟著陳韋丞，對方只穿了薄薄的睡衣，拖鞋在跑過來的時候掉了，楊博堯撿起來幫他穿上，陳韋丞看著這個畫面，吸了吸鼻子，等著楊博堯重新抱住他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belle：……說好的讓他自己做決定呢？  
> 楊哥：我讓他自己選了啊。  
> 不坦率的小狗：（被盯上）汪


	10. 後記

完結了完結了完結了！！！！快樂撒花！說實話我真的花了很多心力在寫這篇，從字數也能看出來吧哈哈哈哈哈。一開始只想看到開頭的那段打戲和艾迪戴項圈，Breddy打架……前面寫得太放飛，導致後面圓劇情加倍痛苦😢

通常寫連載的時候我都不會看文，為了避嫌，也會無意識地蒐集素材，像我這次就一連看了好多天的黑幫片和刑偵劇，這個習慣滿好笑的。🤣  
因為《墜落》我收穫了好多comment，真的很感謝每一個讀者，同人創作很需要熱情和回應，尤其我只在ao3發文。也嘗試過ig，但我的每篇都太長了，不適合ig發文。

最後，如果你能在閱讀我的文章時感到開心，那真的是我的榮幸。❤

我們在下一個有Breddy的平行時空見。


End file.
